dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Essence Leech (3.5e Class)
Essence Leech An essence leech steals the essence from creatures and objects to strengthen himself. Making an Essence Leech Starting Gold: starting gold; 1d6×10 gp (35 gp). Starting Age: Simple. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Essence Leech. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: An essence leech gains no proficiency with any weapons or armor. (Su): As a standard action, an essence leech may cause any object (only up to a 10 foot cube of matter may be affected) or creature (or creatures if more are occupying a 5 foot cube) he specifies that he has line of effect to within medium range (100 feet + 10 feet per level) to lose 1d4 * his class level maximum HP for 2 hours per level he has (objects take half this amount before applying hardness). A successful will save can halve this effect (or negate entirely in the case of an object). If a creature or sentient object fails its will save against this ability, the essence leech gains 1 charge point for the next 24 hours or until midnight (whichever comes first), and he cannot have more than 1 charge point per 5 levels at any time (minimum 1). Creatures or objects reduced to 0 or fewer HP by this ability are completely absorbed by the essence leech. This ability may also be used against non-mundane effects (the effect is treated as having 2 times the HD or CL of the effect in HP). Non-mundane effects affected by this ability are either completely affected or unaffected (thus effects that occur and go away are hard to counter, but effects that have a duration may be eroded away with enough draining) by this ability, depending on whether or not they are absorbed, and continuous effects such as items are suppressed for 2 hours per class level. This ability deducts temporary HP before normal HP, even though it is not the target's normal maximum HP. Its duration can also be halved if the target spends 1 minute performing no actions other than attempting to fight off the drain and succeeds on a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 essence leech level + Cha Mod). Although this ability is supernatural, it is functionally extraordinary when beneficial. Expend Essence (Su) As a standard action, an essence leech may use some of the stored essence he has. He may not use this ability more than 3 + Charisma Modifier + 1 per 5 levels times per day. As the essence leech increases in power, he eventually gains the capacity to convert drained essence into different effects. Lesser Renewal (This ability requires no charge points): This ability removes damage from one creature or object he touches equal to twice his level (some damage, such as vile damage, is more difficult to heal, and may require charge points or certain circumstances to heal as dictated by the DM). Renewal (Expend 1 Charge Point to use this ability): You can cure 2 points of ability damage or remove the dazed, fatigued, or sickened condition from one individual touched. Improved Renewal (Expend 2 Charge Points to use this ability): You can remove the exhausted, nauseated, poisoned, or stunned condition from one individual touched. Greater Renewal (Expend 4 Charge Points to use this ability): You can remove a negative level or the blinded, deafened, or diseased condition from one individual touched. Epic Essence Leech Essence Leech: Essence leech continues to scale as described above. Expend Essence: Expend essence continues to scale as described above. : The epic essence leech gains a bonus feat (any feat for which he meets the prerequisites) every 3 levels after 20th. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class